Maniac driving
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: Bella is moving in with Alice, Edward and Jasper. Yay! Except after a odd meeting between her and Edward, small tension arises and their relationship is not off to a great start. But like all love stories they forget about ir and live happily ever after. Enjoy!


**I do not own twilight.** **BPOV:**

"Alice, listen, please let me know you're completely sure about this." I asked. I was probably being silly by now, but I wanted to be 100% sure she was okay with me moving into her apartment with her, her brother and brothers friend.

Me and Alice had applied to the same college several months ago and just so happened to get accepted. I had tried out for others and just managed this college. But when I had moved in an apartment with Rosalie, we had agreed to split the rent, but she made last minute changes, moving in with Emmet, her boyfriend, and leaving me alone.

To sum it all up I am not living in a two bedroom apartment and paying the rent all by myself. But asual, Alice came to the rescue.

"For the millionth time Bella. YES!" she said. I sighed. "Thank you so much Ali. You're a lifesaver." I said, feeling bad for just randomly wanting to move in with Alice.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just be here as soon as possible- I don't know how long I can stand it with just guys." she said. I laughed, imagining her discomfert.

"If we hang up now, I may get there sooner." I said. The only response I got was a small beep.

She hung up on me. Okay then. Back to packing. I didn't have a lot of clothes anyway, so they had gotten packed first. Was I really already done? Wow. I really didn't have a lot. I pulled my phone out and texted Alice.

 _I got everything packed. Ill load it up n c u in a few -B_

I grabbed a large suitcase and wheeled it outside. It was a little hard to get into the back of my ancient truck, but I managed. My phone buzzed on me way in. I took it out and read the text,

 _!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!! -A_

I was a little nervous. I had met Jasper before, but not a lot. And I never had met Edward once in my life, which may be weird because he's my best friends brother, but I had been homeschooled and kept in touch with her by facebook and stuff, plus, he always had something better to do when I came over.

I only had about 2 or 3 more bags, than I was done. I pulled out of the building for the last time. It was just getting dark outside, and few cars were on the street. The roads were slightly icy, and with the old truck, I had to drive really slowly so I wouldn't wreck.

There was a silver volvo behind me that constantly honked the horn at me. Son of a- HHHOOOONNNNNKKKK!!!! I honked my horn back and stuck my hand out the window to flip them off. They returned the not so kind gesture.

I groaned in frustration as I pulled into Alices driveway. She ran out and hugged me. I noticed the volvo had sped away as soon as I pulled in.

"Bella! What took you so long?" she asked. "Sorry Al. Trucks not as good on ice." I muttered. She let me go. "Come on in. Edward ran out, he should be back soon. He ran to the other side of town for supper, than turned around and went to the other side of town cause the food on that side sucked." she said.

I nodded. "There was some maniac behind me, wouldn't let me drive slow apperently." I muttered as we walked in. "People these days." Alice said. I pused and looked at her living room. Holy. Crap. It was huge.

The carpet was a light tan and the couch was brown. There was a huge tv and game system across from it. "Wow." I said, staring at it. Jasper sat on the couch watching some movie that involved fire. "Hey Jazz." I said. He waved, seeming disconnected from all society.

Alice giggled. "I'll show you your room." she chirped. She led me down to the last door in a long hall, opening it slowly. The walls in this room was white, with baby blue carpet and a queen bed with light purple covers.

"Wow." I breathed. She giggled. A loud knock interrupted us. "Door!" Jasper screamed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Must be Edward. He's late." Alice said, walking away. I followed her to the living room, watching her open the door to a tall, bronze haired, green eyed god. He was holding bags tightly to his chest, his hair messy from the rain.

"Sorry I'm late. I was stuck behind some grandma truck for half the ride." he said, rolling his eyes.

"What a coincedence. Bella was in front of some maniac driver on her way here." Alice said.

 **Chapter one is finished! So do ya think it was a coincedence... I don't. Hmmm...**


End file.
